Time to Move Forward
by glenda.storey42
Summary: this the last chapter of Second Chances


Time to Move Forward

After her bath, Willow made her way down to the stables. Willow went through the kitchen as she walked by the staff bowed at her, she grabbed three apples, one for her and another one for Blackwall and the third was going to her horse.

Blackwall was standing outside the barn leading against the gate that was used to keep the horses in. Blackwall heard his name, Willow threw him an apple. Willow came over to her horse's stall the animal took the fruit from her as it lowered its head to be petted by Willow. Blackwall looked over at Willow" I heard you laid Solas out" Willow leaned up against the fence and looked out into the lower courtyard where the market stalls were set up. Willow just signed " that ass said something that sent me over the edge." Blackwall looked down at Willow "that boy I have seen around here is he yours?" Willow just nodded her head and sighed" yes he is and from. What I have heard Fox has inherited my lousy temper too" Blackwall looked down at Willow " Who is his father no offense that kid needs his ass kicked one good time so he could learn some manors," Blackwall looked over at Willow he did hit a nerve with her because Willow was trying not to cry she pushed herself from the fence. Willow let out another sigh " Fox's father is dead he died a long time ago it was right after he was born ." Blackwall came over and hugged Willow " I am sorry to hear that" As Blackwall turned to walk away " I see him at the training grounds that kid is good with a sword and shield if you need someone to teach him I will be more and happy to help", Blackwall stopped and turned around " also I want to thank you for helping me look for my fellow Wardens". Blackwall turned around again and headed into Skyhold. Willow knew Blackwall was out of earshot and sneered, " Dumb ass you, we're just was looking at one."

That night Willow was brushing her hair she just change into one of Nate shirts, Nate just came back from the bathhouse he was in a clean shirt and pants, and he had a towel wrapped around his neck. Nate watched from the stairs as Willow brushed her hair. Nate climbed up the rest of the stairs because he knew Willow had trouble with the back of her head because Willow's hair was so long she was sitting on it at her dressing table. Willow looked into the mirror to see Nate coming up the stairs he came over and took Willow's brush and gently pulled Willow's hair out from under her butt. Willow let Nate brush her hair. Willow could tell Nate was smiling she looked up at Nate " what's got you in a good mood?" Nate bent down" Well we don't have to keep our relationship quiet anymore because everyone knows about us" Willow turned her head and looked at Nate" I know Le could never keep a secret what did she do threatened to gut you or something worse than that if you broke my heart." Nate came around to Willow and bent down and took her hands in his " don't worry I will never hurt you" Willow bent over and kissed Nate on the cheek " I bet Zev is not too happy about us" Nate stood up and sat down on the bed and sighed " Never seen Zevran this mad before Anders told me he wants to take me out drinking and leave me in a cave in my smalls" Willow stood up and came over to the bed and sat down on the couch with Nate" Well if we go to the next step of this relationship technically I would have slept with him too." Nate laid down on the bed "Maker I should have never told you about that threesome I was in with those two clowns" Willow climbed on to Nate's chest " and smiled down at Nate " Oghren gave me all the juicy details" Willow bent down and kissed Nate. Nate gently pushed Willow off him. Nate sat up and looked at the fireplace, and Nate turned his head and smiled at Willow, " married me?" Willow sat up and said with shock, " what was that?" Nate got up and dropped down to one knee " Willow will you marry me?" the only thing Willow did was nodded her head yes Nate sighed and spoke out loud " she said yes" Leliana and Josie ran up the stairs.

By the next day, all of Skyhold knew about it. Zevran and Anders were so happy for Nate; they were both at the bar drinking to his happiness. Willow was standing on a stool and getting fitted for her dress. Josie was talking about who was going to be invited to the wedding. Then Josie said one name " King Alistair I know would like to come to his fellow Wardens wedding," Willow turned to say something but Le was already there and pulled Josie away and they were speaking in low tones. Leliana must have told Josie whose Fox father was because Josie raised her voice " Wait Fox is the heir to the Ferelden throne." Willow closed her eyes was glad the dressmaker already left because Willow knew castles had ears and eyes everywhere even if Leliana was the spymaster of Skyhold. Willow pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed " Josie, I think you need to find a chair so you can hear the rest of the story," By mid-night, Josie just was in shock that Willow was the Hero of Ferelden and mother of the king's only heir, and Fox real name was Duncan. Josie just stood up and looked into the fireplace. Took in that was told to her but she understood why there were not a lot of people in Willow's inner circle knew who she really was and Fox birthright. Josie turned around and looked at Willow and Leliana and sighed, " I will keep to myself about what was said here tonight."

The next day Willow and Nate woke to have Dorian standing at the foot of the bed with a grin. Willow sat up and sighed, " what Dorian?" he just smiled " it's ready, are you sure you want to go through with this? At any time after the spell has been cast at any point in time if you see the king it will be broken," Nate sat up and looked at them " I don't like this but if keeps Duncan in the dark about his father. I would like to get to know my future stepson without the attitude," Nobody knew a crow came into the open door and was sitting on Willow's desk she just sat there and listen to them talk. Dorian looked over to see a crow twisting its head and was listing to them talk. "By the Maker Willow, you need to shut that door. One of Leliana's crows got to lose." Willow looked at the bird" that is not one of…..Oh Shit! Hi Morrigan," with a flash there stood Morrigan she made a fit and came over and slapped Willow hard and the witch of the Wilds was crying" How come I am the last to know that you are breathing Wil again?" Next thing Willow and Nate had Morrigan in their bed, and she was hugging her friend. Everyone heard Leliana running up the stairs; she just sighed," never mind."

A few nights later under the full moon Anders, Dorian, Leliana, Morrigan and Zevran waited for Willow to come out. Willow looked down at the circle that was made with her blood. Dorian took Willow's hand and led her to it. Before he let her go. Dorian kissed her on the forehead" Are you sure about this once its cast it will only work as long as you don't see him," Willow nodded her head in agreement and laid down in the circle and closed her eyes. Willow fell asleep to Dorian chanting. Willow woke up to be the only person sitting in front of a stage as the curtains parted she began to watch the play. The First Act was about how a woodland elf became a hero to all races after she drank something in a glass. Most of the first act was about the woodland elf, and one human male became the last surviving members of great order. And they started to gather all other races to join the fight, and along the way, they started to make friends, and new people they met wanted to join their cause. As the curtain came down, Willow stood up and popped her neck side to side she notice that the candles started to blow out she sat back down as the Second Act started, it started when the human male gave the girl he liked a rose after that part Willow was glued to the play because the human male did not care that the girl was not a human. Willow started to blush as she watched the play as the sex scene started to play out there was not a place where the couple did not do it. Until one night, the human male found the girl puking her guts out. Then Willow heard her name in the play " Will are you ok? The Willow in the play turned to Alistair but this Alistair had dark hair and wore it in a ponytail, and he looked more elf than human, and he had green eyes and smiled "it's must been something I ate." Alistair turned to Willow and sighed and took Willow by the hand and took her to Wynne and made her sit down in front of the old woman and looked at the healer " I know something is wrong," Wynne made Willow lay down on her back as she cast her magic down Willow's body she stopped at her abdomen . Wynne sat back on her knees with a sighed and looked at Willow" Child, how late is your moon cycle?" Willow sat up, " it's been a while since. Why do you ask?" Wynne turned to Alistair and sighed, " Alistair dear remember we talked about this a few days ago." Alistair turned to beat red because that was a conversation where Wynne asked him if he knew where babies came from. Alistair turned to the old healer" what does that conversation have to do with this situation now." Wynne stood up and raised her eye bow" Yes, it does my dear. And no good fade spirit had nothing to do with this." By this point, the Willow in the play just sighed and spoke:" Al, what Wynne is trying to say is that you are going to be a father." Alistair step back, " Wait I am going be a fa….ther." he took a couple of steps back the templar stopped, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head he fell forwards. Willow that was watching the play thought that was the best part of the play and the sweetest part. As the curtain came down. Willow stayed in her seat because the third act was always the best as the candles lower again, a sign came across the stage: **Several Months Later: **As the curtain came up. It was dark, and the heavens had opened up Willow, and her party were under a canopy of trees under her very wet cloak since they were just traveling she was just in a dress since her armor did not fit right anymore the baby under her skin was moving around a lot she just sighed. Willow felt another cloak placed on her shoulders. Alistair had taken off his cloak and placed over her shoulder's and he took off his gauntlets was rubbing Willow swollen belly covered dress she just leaned into Alistair just sighed and spoke to her " sorry love I know these last months are hurting you because you are carrying a half-human child after we figure out what is going on in Haven we can get to your clan so you can bring our child into the world," They watched as Zevran and Leliana come riding up, Then both Alistair and Willow sense a horde of darkspawn and they were close. Leliana had seen the look that Alistair was giving her as he grabbed Zevran and ran towards the horde Leliana had a hold Willow "no let them handle it" Willow could do is watch as Alistair took on the horde as the lighting strikes were only light they had as the two of them watched the fight as the storm became worse out nowhere came a genlock stabbed Alistair across the abdomen he fell into the mud as he grabbed his midsection Willow in the play broke free from Leliana and ran over to her fallen love and Zevran and picked up Alistair's sword and started to kill anything that moved Willow did not stop until Oghren placed his hand on her " las it's over. " the dwarf looked at up at her " Las it's Alistair Wynne said he does not have much time left," Willow dropped Alistair sword and ran to the makeshift shelter there were all their friends waiting for her as Willow got closer she could smell death in the air as she got closer all her friends waited outside the tent. Willow opened the flap of the tent by the smell it was death Wynne was off to the side she stood up and sighed " he does not have much time left" and left Willow and Alistair alone. Willow dropped to her knees and kissed Alistair on the forehead he opened his eyes the color was fading fast from his eyes, Alistair smiled and reached up and touched the side of Willow's face" Love I need you to be strong because he is going to need you" and placed his hand on willow's belly " I want his name to be Duncan" with that said Alistair took his last breath and died. Willow climbed on his chest and started to cry harder. A few hours later Alistair was laid out on a pile of wood, and everyone stood back as Willow and Leliana lit fire arrows and shot them on to Alistair's funeral pyre. As the curtain came down, Willow just sat in her chair and cried as the curtain came up, Willow knew this was going to be the last act as the curtain came up one last time. Willow did not see anything, but she could hear someone giving birth as the play got started the Willow in the play gave birth to her and Alistair's baby boy. After Duncan was born, Willow watched as Willow in the play gave her baby to a woman who was fleeing the darkspawn horde as the Willow and her team fought as they cleaned out the city Willow and her team made to the top of Fort Drakon then the play just stopped. Willow heard a voice, " Damn it, wake up, honey."

Willow opened her eyes; she was in her bedroom. Nate was sitting on her chest, " thank the Maker. I thought you would never wake up." Willow sat up and popped her neck " How long was I asleep?" Nate sat down on the bed" two days I was about ready to kill Dorian," he heard from Willow" By the creators why would you kill Dorian I am fine," Nate sighed" what do you remember?" Willow let the tears fall." I had a dream about Alistair's death. Sorry, I scared you, love." Nate reached over and hugged Willow" don't ever do that again. You need to eat," and gave Willow a warden size meal and left her to eat in bed. Nate made it down to the Main Hall everyone was waiting "it work she thinks Alistair is dead." Then the whole group heard once again Solas" what did that barbaric ritual did you do to the inquisitor?" Leliana stood up" it was something that needed be done for the sake of Duncan's sanity." An hour later Willow got up from the bed and got and a dress she took the back way headed down to the lower level of Skyhold she stayed in the shadows and watched as Bull was teaching Duncan how to use a battle ax. Next thing Willow heard was sound a poof there stood Morrigan leaning into the wall" I see more of that idiot every time I see him but I see a lot of you too when it comes to the temper and his mouth," Morrigan just looked over at Willow she just sighed" I know where ever he is at more and likely pulling out his hair because he can't take him over his knee or get a big bar soap for his mouth," Then Willow and Morrigan watched as Aggie came running out of the inn a few weeks ago for Aggie's fourth birthday Sera gave her a bow, and now she was wearing it all the time. Aggie came running to them she turned to make sure Fox was out of earshot," Mama I am ready for my lesson," Willow picked up the little girl and took her to the practice dummies on the upper level of Skyhold garden.

A few weeks later Merrill and Ferelden Dalish clan pulled into Skyhold Willow wore a Dalish dress her feet werebear and the dress was light green, and she had on soft fingerless gloves that came up to her elbows that were the same color as the dress. Willow's hair was all the way down. Nate made a point when he watched her get dress earlier that day as the Aravel's came into Skyhold main gate he turned to Leliana and Josie" I want to see her in a dress like that when we get married in a few weeks." He just watched as Merrill hugged Willow and Varric was there getting a hug from Daisy, As Solas came down to greet his fellow elves' he pulled Merrill aside and hissed in her ear " Keeper don't let this happen they did something to the Inquisitor a few weeks back how can you as clan leader let a human child in the clan and how you stand by as Willow's half breed son becomes part of your clan," Merrill pulled her arm from Solas" I know I help with that spell, and I was there when Fox was born so don't go there Fen'Harel." Solas step back" she told you" Merrill stood up to Solas " By the Creator why would she not tell me because since you are back that means you are plotting something and will not be suitable for anybody, "as she walked past Solas to meet Aggie, of course, she saw Fox she just sighed the boy looked just like his mother, and once Fox's opened his mouth he was Willow son all right.

It was all planned the night before Duncan's 12th birthday. As the moon rose, Willow was in another Dalish dress instead of green it was cream color and spending time with her clan for the next few days no human was to get involved. It might interfere with the spell. Nate was to take Solas to the Western Approach to talk to Stroud about what was going on with the Wardens and he as in charge he also was to take Cassandra with them help her out with the mages." As Nate was dress in his armor, he just locked his bow into place he came over and kissed Willow on the forehead " Love you see you in a few days," Willow followed Nate down to the stables as he climbed on to his horse he bent over and kissed her on the head." Be careful." Willow watched as Nate and his team left, Willow felt a hand on her shoulder " You know that I have started a relationship with a human ." Willow watched as Merrill walked away humming a tune. Willow made it down to the Aravel's. Bull just brought Fox into the circle of course" Fox was showing his ass once again" Why am I here Bull I have better things to do. By the fucken Maker, why do I have to do this." Merrill stood up," Because lethallin we are your mother's clan." And gave Fox a cup " drink all of this, you will understand soon enough." Fox was still in shock that his late mother's clan came all the way to Skyhold. Fox drank the bitter drink as soon as it was down his throat his eyes rolled into the back of his head two male clan members caught Fox as he fell backward. They laid Fox down on the ground. Merrill turned "hurry Willow we need to get this started " Willow came from behind one of the Aravel Merrill gave Willow the same stuff she just gave to Fox. Merrill was there to catch her as she went backwards two other male clan members were also there to pick Willow up and laid her next to Fox. Merrill came over and placed Willow's hand on top of Fox's hand she began to chat so did the rest of the elves. Fox woke up he was in a forest. He heard the sounds of someone singing; he followed the music to see a person made of light. They did not speak; they just took Fox by the hand and led him to a lake the being went into the center of the lake and raised both their arms the water made walls around the person. Fox heard a voice in his head" watch and learned child." Fox sat on the shore and as he was looking at something from the past being played out through someone else's eyes as it played out the being of light came behind Fox and gently covered his eyes "this part is not met for your eyes" for a few minutes Fox could not hear or see anything. As the hands left his eyes, he watched as a man died on that wet and cold night. Then a few weeks later, he could feel the raw emotion as the baby was given to a human woman. Then Fox saw the face of the human female; it was his mother, Dew. Then it hit Fox in the face who's eyes he was looking through it was his mother. He watched as his mother ran the sword threw the Archdemon's neck he had to turn his head because the light was so bright after he opened his eyes he was in darkness, Fox started to panic but the voice from before said" Child it's all right," as the night became light he was still looking threw his mother's eyes there was Leliana pleading with her to be kind. Then it hit Fox in the face that all happened a few months ago as the being made of light went to the middle of the lake as the walls came down there stood his mother in a cream color dress Willow stood up she had tears running down her face" I am sorry I left you behind Duncan," as she walked across the water of the lake and took her child into her arms " I will never leave you again I promise." Fox and Willow just hugged each other.

Willow woke the sun was high and Bull had Duncan by the arms he was swearing worse than usual " By the Fucken Maker if you have hurt my mom I will kill all you bastards," Willow sat up it just registered in her mind Duncan just called her mom she looked over at Duncan trying to get out of Bull's hold she smiled at them and spoke" Bull let him go" Fox was let go he ran to his mother and just held her in his arms Willow stood up that was when she realized her son was so much taller than her and for him just turning twelve. Leliana was watching from the bridge just smiled and went to where her birds were kept and sat down and started to write a letter to Teagan Willow sent a letter to Teagan months ago about what she was planning to do now it was Leliana turn she wrote a letter to Teagan about Duncan knowing who she and his mother was back from the dead, and it would not be wise because of the spell Willow did to herself a few weeks back for Alistair to get involved right now. Leliana let the bird go.

Teagan was at his desk once again was in charge because Alistair did a one-eighty he was getting back in shape Alistair went to bed alone woke up alone every drop of strong alcohol was gone from the castle more than once he was downstairs in prayer or talking to Willow's painting in that room. Teagan heard one of Leliana's crows at his window he took the bird and untied the letter that was around the birds leg he just sighed because he was going to keep it to himself about what Willow did to herself a few weeks ago, because if he would have told Alistair that it was not a dream he was drugged, and Willow used blood magic to alter her memories Willow would have one pissed off former templar at her Front Gate.

Teagan had his personal spy that was hired at Skyhold they sent a report back and a hand-drawn picture of Duncan he un-rolled the image Duncan was Alistair's copy. Teagan heard once again a man running up and down the hall in full armor Alistair stopped for a second at Teagan's door" be back in a few minutes since my son just turned 12 a couple weeks ago. I want to know what he is up to at Skyhold," Alistair came back a few minutes later he had stopped wearing the clothing of a royal he went back to simple tunics and pants, and of course, they were the colors of the Grey Wardens. Ever since Alistair saw Duncan at Redcliffe Castle, Alistair changes his life entirely around Alistair sat down in the chair and had a big grin on his face. The first thing that was given to Alistair was the hand-drawn picture of Duncan, of course, he did not like the tattoo Duncan had on his face the earrings did not bother him because he still had his ear pierced. Alistair just sighed Willow had her face tattoo done when she was much younger than Duncan. But Alistair got a personal letter from Zevran about how much Duncan reminded of him his late mother and of course Zev made it a point to tell him that he loved Duncan's face tattoo. Alistair smiled he could see so much of Willow in Duncan he just sighed he spoke out loud" Will if you could see him now we made a great looking kid," Alistair heard Teagan " well from the reports I have read Duncan's swears as bad as his mother and wants to learn how to use every weapon in the Inquisition Armory." Alistair rubbed the side of his face" Well when the truth comes out I am going to take over training my son, and as for the swearing part I will do what you did to me when my mouth overloaded my butt when I was younger he is going to eat a bar of soap," Alistair heard Teagan laughing" I see you remember what I did to you when you were his age," Alistair looked at the man " of course I do, every time I try swearing other than simple ones I still can taste soap," Alistair was handed a letter it was a report on Duncan's daily activities. Which a lot of the time Duncan was his adopted little sister's champion if any orphans picked on Aggie Duncan would mop the floor with the other children Since Alistair could not get information on the inquisitor but everyone else he knew all their backstories but the inquisitor he could not find any info on her. Alistair was pissed instead of him raising his son a Qunari was the closest thing Duncan had to a father. But in about six months he was invited to the Winter Palace so was the Inquisition he was going to ask or demand that custody of Duncan and Aggie be given to him because he wanted his son and were Duncan went Aggie came along by that point he would be back to where he once was before Willow's death. At night was still tough on him every night the dreams of Willow being in the fade and crying her eyes out had stopped but more than once Alistair woke up in cold sweats because Willow died in his arms he woke up screaming or he sat up and cried missing his forest goddess. Alistair stood up, looked down at Teagan " were the gifts sent to the children of Skyhold?" Teagan nodded " Yes Alistair all the children got their gifts," Alistair smiled " good well back to the duty of a king," turned and left Teagan's office. Teagan just sighed Duncan's present which was a sword and shield he was glad he went to the armory and told the blacksmith to change the paint job on the shield from the royal coat of arms to the Inquisition colors.

At Skyhold later that night Aggie was officially adopted into Willow's clan and was even give a Dalish name of Itylara, and of course, Duncan kept the name of Fox. The next day Willow got up early she was going to bake Duncan's and Aggie's birthday cake. Which happen to wake Josie up as Willow headed into the kitchen. Willow had pulled her long hair back into a ponytail was trying read the cookbook of course the first ingredients were flour by this point she had Leliana and Josie watching her trying to bake Willow step back " Ok it calls for flower, so I need to pick some" she turned to leave the kitchen she heard Le behind her" Will wrong kind of flour," Willow turned around Josie was not trying to laugh. Leliana walked into the kitchen" By the Maker Willow I told you I would help you with this project. "Leliana took her coat off and went over to read the recipe," Leliana, Josie and Willow started to make the kids cake,"

Duncan was standing on one of the ramparts watching his Dalish family going about their day. Duncan was sitting on the embankment just thinking about what he had said within earshot of his mother but by the grace of the Maker and Adrestia his mother had come back from the dead Duncan had spent the last twenty-four hours telling his mother how sorry he was because he acted like a jackass to her. Duncan heard Bull and Dorian coming up the stairs to the rampart he was sitting on" Kadan you need to tell him the truth," as they climbed the stairs he heard Dorian" there is no way I will say to him because Willow can kill me while I sleep," Duncan threw the apple core over the wall and waited for the two of them to get to the top of the stair as they reached the top of the stairs there was Duncan the kid just sighed he knew something was fishy about the spell that was cast over him and his mother it was too clean." I already know she did something to alter her memories." Duncan understood why she did it because she was trying to save his sanity Both Bull and Dorian looked at him, Duncan just sighed and made a fireball in his hand ." For a while, I had Anders teaching me how to use my magic, so I knew that it was to clean. I am not mad I just want to know why she did it and what kind of magic was used since you were involved Dorian it was some kind of blood magic." Dorian dropped his head and sighed " I knew you were playing the part of an angry pre-teen" Duncan lead against the wall and looked them" You have not answered my question yet why did mom do it and who she is protecting me from?" Bull looked down at Duncan " your father she was afraid if you learned who your father was it would send you down a dark road because he never tried to find you after she died the first time," Duncan sighed he kinda knew since the first time he met that guy after he pushed Aggie to the floor. Duncan ran his hand over his eyes he got a good look at the guy's arm when that idiot had him pinned to the wall he had a Grey Warden tattoo on the inside of his arm he saw Anders's had one on his shoulder, of course, Anders told him all Grey Wardens had one. And the way that guy looked at him when Le pulled him and Aggie from those noble jackasses.

Somehow deep inside Duncan, he knew from that point on the younger jackass was his father. Duncan opened his eyes to not only was Bull and Dorian there so was Leliana and Morrigan. He just sighed again" From the looks on your faces I can only guess my father is King Alistair of Ferelden," Morrigan came over and hugged Duncan "see I knew he was smarter than that idiot could ever be," Duncan looked at the group" then what in the fuck did he do to my mother to make her give up her life in the first place," The group heard another voice, and they were on the higher rampart" He broke her mind soul and body with one sentence. That's all it took to break her entirely so the next time we saw her she had cut all her hair off and she had a death wish," Zevran jumped down off the higher rampart" Come Duncan it's time you learn the truth," As the group walked across the embankment to the inn. The rest of the afternoon, Duncan heard the story why his mother kept her condition from his father because at the time humanity needed a face to rally behind. Duncan understood that part, but when his father pretty much told his mother to kiss his royal ass after she helped him get on the throne that made Duncan mad. Then Dorian told him about the spell that was used on his mother. From that point on, Duncan was going to be the man he needed to protect his mother and little sister. The group heard Willow screaming for her son Duncan stood up and headed to the door" he watched as Willow ran past the open door of the inn he just sighed " Mom, I am ok." Willow turned around she was wearing her fear, and she had tears in her eyes. Duncan grabbed his mother into a rib crushing hug since he was so much taller than his mother he picked her up "it's ok Mom I will never leave you," Willow broke away from Duncan and wiped the tears away " I made you and Aggie a birthday cake I am sorry it's late," Duncan just sighed was led by his mother to the main hall there was his and Aggie cake it was at least four tiers cake Duncan smiled and hugged his mother again " Thanks mom," that's when Duncan got his present from the capital he just sighed the shape of the shield was like in the book he read about the fifth blight and about the hero and her fellow warden it had rough drawing of Warden Alistair and with his shield and sword on his back Duncan just sighed once he got that ass alone he was going to show him how pissed a half-breed could be because that jackass used his mother. Duncan heard his mother, " Fox, what's wrong honey?" Duncan just sighed and smiled at his mother," nothing mom just thinking."

The next day Duncan got up and checked on his mother and sister since the two of them moved into their mother's rooms they both were asleep. Duncan headed down to the stables to where Blackwall was up and was working on some wood carvings for his sister. Blackwall turned to see Duncan with his own sword and shield " Teach me how to use them "Blackwall turned to Duncan, " does your mother approve of this." Duncan just smiled "yes she does," Willow woke to sounds of shields banging against each other she went to the balcony and looked down see to Duncan and Blackwall training. Blackwall for being a fake warden he was good with children she just sighed and looked up into the sky and spoke out loud " Do you see this Al Duncan is your copy even the way he is standing I see a lot of you in him," Willow wiped the tears that were running down her face this one of the many times in the last few days she had talked to Al's ghost.

Duncan, he likes to see his mother smiled; she could light up a room with her smile alone. Duncan's future step-father was headed back to Skyhold it would be in a couple of days so Duncan would stay up all night he told his mother it was to work on his rogue skills she just sighed raised up her hands " fine by the love of the gods don't hurt anybody. That is all I ask," his starting point was always at Herald's Rest he made it past Cullen's office and rooms he climbed around until he could reach the main gate and waited on his target. But on thisnight he saw torches as the riders came close to the main entrance. Duncan saw his mark he grabbed his bow and aim and pulled back on the string and let the arrow fly it missed its target because at the last minute Nate pulled his bow out and let his own shaft lose which made Duncan's arrow go off course and hit the ground next to Nate's horse foot. Nate got off his horse and gave the rains to Cassandra he smiled "it seems that my son wants to go a couple of rounds with his old man." Nate dropped a smoke bomb and made into Skyhold he knew where Duncan was. Nate paused and spoke out loud into the darkness. " Fox can I at least say hi to your mother and sister," From the night he heard "fine then the game is on old man," Nate ran into Skyhold and up to Willow's quarters," Willow was just sitting on the bed and was smiling and giggle " let me guess Fox had challenged you to a game hide and seek rogue style." Nate bent over to kiss Willow then were both hit with a practice arrow after the coughing fit ended because they were hit in the face with a powder Nate broke the bolt and went to the balcony and shouted " Really Fox you hit your mother so it's on boy," Nate went over to Willow "he does not know that Grey Wardens have near-perfect eyesight in low lights and we can see in the dark." Willow tried to hide her smile " I know he does not know that yet." Nate dropped his head and his eye color change from dark blue to grey and kiss Willow again as he ran out of her rooms she screamed at Nate " Please don't kill each other I still need that report from the Western Approach to have fun" Nate turned his head " oh don't worry it's going be some father-son bonding time rogue style. Then the chase was on as Nate left the main hall he had a throwing dagger hit near his foot. Nate bent over and picked up the knife he looked into the darkness " I see someone has been teaching you well, but sadly you can't beat me, Fox, I been a rogue longer than you been alive." Willow had gotten into her armor within thirty minutes every rogue in the keep was involved in the game including the spymaster herself Willow turned around and kissed Aggie on the head as the little girl was asleep on her mother's bed. Willow grabbed her bow and shot an arrow to the roof that was close to her bedroom balcony she tied the other end to her balcony and sled down to the rampart then Willow was grabbed from behind Nate had Willow in the darkness" I knew you would not waste any time getting involved in this little game of ours and by the way we added some more players it seems that rest of the rogues had to get involved, so there is more than one person out here tonight it seems we are not the only Grey Wardens in this little game. Even Cole has gotten involved." Nate got to see as Willow's eyes changed color under the low light they were lime color. That night Aggie was the only person who got to sleep because everyone was woken up because there was Rogue style game of Hiding and Seek. Next day Josie was waiting for reports from the non-rogues about getting woke up, but none came because it was a form of training for Duncan and practice for the others.

A few days later Willow was at the war table Nate had just given his report about what happen in the Approach with the Warden mages Anders just dropped his head "I knew some of those mages I still can't believe they go this far," They heard a knock on the door it was Stroud he had an official letter it was from Weisshaupt he came into the war room he placed the letter down on the table. " Willow you have been naming the Commander of the Grey of Ferelden since the last one joined Commander Clarel and that fool Erimiond." Willow opened the letter it said"

**Willow of the Dalish Clan Ferelden**

**Andaran atish'an. We still can't understand how you came back from the dead, but these are desperate times, So the Council has decided that you are to be named the next The Warden-Commander of Ferelden try to save as many of your brothers and sisters under Corypheus command and depose Clarel because we need our brothers and sisters alive to deal with the real threat. Attached is a letter saying you are too take Command of the Wardens of Orlais if force is needed to use it, By the creators watch over you Sulevin ghilana hanin Lethallan **

**Dareth Shiral**

**Grey Warden Command**

Willow looked up from the letter all the Wardens tapped their chest and spoke " Commander." That night Willow just sat down at her dressing table. Nate came running up the stairs he grabbed Willow by her hand " Love come with me now. Since we will be leaving for Adamant soon I want to do it now," Nate was stopped by Leliana and Josie they both came to the couple and pulled Willow back into the Main Hall of the Keep and back up to her rooms. There were some of Willow's female clan members and Merrill the ladies went to work within twenty minutes. Willow was in a white Dalish bridal gown. As Willow came down the stairs at the bottom of the stairs was Nate he was in Grey Warden Dress Blues he bows and took Willow by the hand as they headed to Aravel's they were stopped by Duncan had one of his hand on daggers since he and Nate almost were the same height. Duncan came over to his mother and kissed her on the forehead then grabbed Nate by the collar and hissed in his ear" If you do anything like my shit head of a father did to my mother. Since I am here now, I will not hesitate to kill you." Nate took Duncan's arm in a tight arm brace" I will not do anything to hurt her," they walked down to Aravel's Merrill spoke few words over them and placed a Willow branch over their joined hands. Nate looked over at Merrill she smiled, "you may kiss your bride" Nate reached down and smiled at Willow " About bloody time." Kissed Willow after the services, as the party got started, there was a lone rider heading to Skyhold. Zevran rode hard into the keep. And into the party Zevran got off his horse and ran over to Willow "Commander Clarel has refused to step down peacefully she had taken Oghren as hostage," Willow lowers her head and looked up " she wants a fight she going to get one to arms everyone" within hour Willow was in her Warden armor. Willow felt it as Nate when he pulled her in close and spoke: " After we get Oghren back I am going to lock the door since the taint did not work the first time we are going to make love until I get you pregnant Mrs. Howe." Willow lowers her head " by the gods what is about human males and babies." They heard knocking at the door it was Anders and Zevran they also were in their Warden Armor, Willow walked up to Anders she was still getting used to the spirit when it had a hold of Anders body the spirit spoke " Don't worry Anders is sound asleep Commander," Willow just nodded her head they left Skyhold that night.

It took three days of hard riding by the fourth nigh Willow could see Adamant she watched as Cullen and Inquisition forces had set up trebuchet's, and started to hit the ancient fort. Willow and her fellow wardens rode up to the main gate. Willow pulled her hood back and spoke to the gate" I am Warden-Commander of Ferelden Willow. Open this fucken gate and hand over that fucken lackey of Corypheus." from the rampart Willow heard Oghren" Now you have done it she pissed," Erimond looked over the wall " so you are the hero of Ferelden the Wardens are under my master control…" Erimond heard it then felt the pain he had three arrows in his shoulder he heard the Hero " Not this Warden Jackass." He looked down he could tell the Hero was smirking at his pain. Willow looked up at Erimond she had other arrow notched it missed him but as it came over the wall, and it locks in place in the wall behind him within a few seconds later there was Willow on top of the Battlement as she did the Warriors and Rogues took a couple of steps back were in shock there stood The Hero of the Fifth Blight," Willow turned to her fellow Wardens" lay down your arms this can end peacefully." Erimond stepped away from the rampart; he could not control the non-mages. Willow walked over to Oghren he was hurt he had been beaten up she heard from him" get me out of these ropes las I need to kick someone ass for this." Willow cut her friend lose she bent down" not this time, my friend." Willow looked over the wall and screamed at Justice/Anders" Now" and pushed Oghren over the wall as he went down he was cussing " NOT FUCKEN AGAIN GREAT ANCESTORS," Willow watched as magic was used to slow Oghren fall until he was on the ground and Willow jumped down into the Fortress the non-mages stood by and tapped their chest, But the mages, on the other hand, were trying everything they could to kill her. Willow as she ran past them she threw needles dripped into a tonic that would not kill them, but they would be out cold for a few days. Willow made it to the front gate within a few minutes the gate was down, and her troops were storming the Keep it was hard-fought they made it to the main hall that's when they had to use the battle ram to get the door open. As the ram made a big hole in the door. Willow and her team walked through the hole at the top of her lungs Willow screamed "SURRENDER NOW CLAREL. "Clarel turned to see The Hero looking at her she just stutter at Willow" you are supposed to be dead," Willow across her arms over her chest and smiled" I got better." Willow heard from behind her Zev sighing " really Will your puns have not gotten better with time," Willow walked up to Clarel and punched her in the face then grabbed Clarel by the collar " Are you stupid that human is a lackey for Corypheus," Clarel pulled from Willow " No he is not ," Willow got a hold of Clarel and dragged her to a window " What in the fuck you call what is going on right now that is no festival going on that is our brothers and sisters blood is being spilled because Corypheus and that stupid sham from Tevinter wants us all dead so there will be no Grey Wardens getting in his away when the next Blight rolls around," Clarel pushed herself away from Willow" No! this not what I wanted," They both heard Erimond coming from the passage that was behind the throne Clarel walked up to him and punched him in the face "you did this," and only he could get was out " you stupid bitch." Which made Clarel mad she hit him with a spell from her staff he stood up from the blast and used his staff as a brace " My master knew you would get involved he wanted to send you a gift" with a tap of his staff the whole side of the building caved in because there stood Coryphaeus's dragon Willow smiled and looked up at the dragon" Long time no see this time I will make sure you stay down," Willow was pushed out of the way Clarel used her mark to attack the dragon, Which made the dragon mad it bent his head and bit Clarel in two and spit her two halves out its mouth. That was not the only card Erimond had he lowered his arms as the army of Tevinter came from behind him Willow and her team were pinned down with Tevinter soldiers. Willow did not know there was a Tevinter archer aiming for her heart Nate saw the archer as the arrows were let go. Willow heard the arrows hit something Willow turned around as Nate hit the floor with two arrows in his chest, Willow looked at the man who took down her husband when she looked up she had tears running down her face she picked up a battle ax and charge into battle with that Ax and nobody was going to get in her way that Asshole was going to die. Willow single-handedly took out the rest of the soldiers she chased Erimond down into the passageway he knew he had to protect the orb he had. As he made it to the door to the room that it was kept in the heard sounds of an ax being scraped on the floor as he un-locked the door before he could get the door open there was an elf who was on caring she pushed him into the room as Erimond reached for his orb as he reached for it. It was smashed, and he was missing more than one finger.

Willow walked over to the shattered orb and grabbed the ax by the handle and started to drag it over towards her target. Erimond was in fear because Willow was turning her head side to side and she did not have a face of a sane woman she was grinning ear to ear and was talking out loud " last time I could not save him but this time you are going die,die,die,die" As Erimond raised his hands in an attempt to slow the blow he knew that was coming but the blow never came because behind the Hero was a Qunari, and he had a hold of the ax. " Boss he needs you." Willow blinked and nodded her head " Make sure he is bound and gag," Erimond looked up at the Qunari. Bull looked down at the tevinter mage, " don't thank me yet she still going to kill you." As Krem can into the room and tie up his fellow tevinter and gag the man. Willow made it back upstairs Anders was himself again he was trying to heal Nate with no assess Willow had seen enough of those injuries she bent down and took Nate's hand and kissed his hand he turned his head towards Willow he smiled" before I go, love, I want one last kiss." Willow bent down and kissed Nate she did not stop until his lips turned cold, Willow laid her head down on Nate's chest and started to cry.

The next day all of the dead soldiers were laid out on pyres in the valley they used a few months ago to get to Skyhold and in the center of the fires and tallest one was Nathaniel Howe the people parted because Willow was dressed in all black she walked up to the ladder that was placed for her to climb up. Willow bent down and kissed Nate's cold lips and spoke" Falon'Din enasal enaste, Ir abelas, ma vhenan, Ar lath ma, vhenan." Then Willow took out her knife and grabbed her ponytail she had to promise Le that she would not cut all of her hair off again. Willow tied a ribbon in her hair and cut her hair from the fabric down and placed her hair in Nate's hands she took one more look at her late husband so she could remember every detail of his face. Willow dropped her head and spoke the words she heard so long ago "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you." Willow climbed down she headed up to the cliff that overlooked the valley and where the archers were, and she was given Nate's bow from that point on Nate's bow was hers. Willow and her fellow archers dipped the arrowheads in oil and lit them on fire and fired them on to the pyres as the dead burned Willow sat and watched. After the service for the dead. Willow did not care to see anybody the only people made her smile was her children; everybody else could jump into a fade rift.

The following week Willow came out of her rooms once to deal with Erimond. The man was dragged out of his cell and was placed in front of Willow's chair. Willow came and sat down and looked him in the face " Mages Crime Mages punishment I deny you death Tranquility," Willow heard the whole room gasp as she got up. Later that night she was walking back to her rooms a pair of hands came out of know where and they were glowing blue, Anders had Willow by the throat," really! tranquility takes a mages ability to cast is like taking their arm or leg off, I have seen the after-effects, with a few words from you a mage has lost his connection to the fade," Willow sneered at Anders " you were there how many of our brothers and sisters died because of that sociopath and his master." Anders let Willow go he lowered his head Willow had her reason because that mage she lost her husband and Anders lost a brother. Anders heard Willow from the darkness she was crying he went over and picked Willow up in his arms and found a chair and let her cry in his arms. After Willow fell asleep in Anders's arms, he carried her to her rooms and laid her down on the bed.

After Nate's death, Willow did everything she could so would not sleep alone if she was home she slept in the same bed as Aggie. Solas sent word that he would need her to help Willow walked into Sola's room and agreed to help him with his friend that happens to be a friend from the fade. So, Willow and her team helped Solas in The Exalted Plains. Willow spent a month in the Exalted Plains. After that month was over Leliana watched as Willow came back into the keep the only people she wanted to be around was her children if she were not helping her friends out on their personal quest she would be in her rooms with her children. The following month Josie got a report from a person name Fairbanks. Willow stayed home for a couple of days once again she got a team together and headed to the Emerald Graves that mission took longer than the Exalted Plain it took three months to get the area back on track and Fairbanks became one of Josie's agents. By the end of the fourth month, Leliana watched as Duncan and Aggie waited for their mother at the front gate.

That night after Aggie had her bath Willow was brushing Aggie's hair the brushing just stopped Aggie turned around, and Willow was crying. Aggie got up and ran to her brother's room; he was reading a book he looked over at Aggie " Mama crying again." Duncan got up and ran to his mother's room; there was Willow crying her eyes out. Willow felt as Duncan got behind her, hugged her as she cried. Willow placed her hand on his arm since he was training with Blackwall now Duncan started to fill out of course he was so tall for only being twelve, Willow began to cry harder she had missed so much that she did not know that her own child was two feet taller than her. Willow thought about Duncan was going to be really tall like his late father who made Willow cry harder because she was missing her first love between the tears Duncan heard his mother " I am so sorry my children I understand if you hate me," Duncan just sighed and held his mother tighter " Amya we don't hate you we both love you we understand that you are hurting because of Pops death," Willow started to cry harder the older Duncan got, the more he reminds her of his late father. Willow felt when her son picked her up with ease and laid her down on the bed and covered her up Aggie climbed into bed with Willow. Duncan waited until his mother was asleep with Aggie in her arms. Duncan went back to his room and finished reading his book.

The next day Duncan got up and headed to his mother's room and got Aggie because they had lessons with Josie about how to act at The Winter Palace, which happens to be in one month. This would be the last lesson they were going to get; Josie had her mask on so did Vivienne at first Vivienne did not like the idea of children going to the ball but after Empress Celene learned that the Inquisitor adopted two children she had to meet them. Then she learned Fox's true identity she took it upon herself to teach the heir to the Ferelden throne how to act in public most of her lessons did not stick with Duncan because he had too much of his mother in him. Vivienne blinked when she heard Josie talking to Duncan" Fox small bites because that looks vulgar if you have food all over your shirt or mask." Duncan lowered his head and sighed," Yes Ma'am" and started to eat slower and carefully.

Willow woke to have Leliana sitting on her bed and was smiling " Well Wil it's time," Willow got up there was already a mask maker there she took measurements of Willow's head. The whole mask idea was crazy to Willow, but she agreed to it awhile back. The woman left, and another woman came in she temporary dyed Willow's hair. Leliana picked the color it was going to be a dark red. Willow watched as her silver hair became a deep red. As Willow's hair started to dry, she turned her head in the mirror, she really liked it being red. Then another person came into Willow's room was a dressmaker she learned they already made a dress for Aggie and suit for Duncan since the Empress wanted to meet the kids. Willow was looking in a book with the latest style in Val Roveaux all styles had these horrible collars. As Willow turned the pages, she came to a dress that was made for an elf, it was simple. Willow knew that was the dress she wanted. Willow turned to the dressmaker I want this one but instead green and white I want the colors of a warden. Leliana sighed " are you sure Will?" for the first time in months Willow had a genuine smile on her face "yep that's the one I wanted"

A few weeks later Willow had Aggie in her lap on her horse as the Inquisition rode up to The Winter Palace. Willow turned to look at Duncan he had grown so much Willow looked into the sky and spoke: " Al see this your boy has turned into a fine young man." As they rode past all the people who came out to see the parade as the group rode by Alistair happen to look up from his throne he had to blink because his forest goddess was leading the Inquisition he got up and ran to the edge Alistair knew he had to keep a level head, but no doubt in his mind it was Willow the only difference was she had dyed her hair red, and she went by the last name of Howe now. Alistair had heard about Adamant he also got a list of those who died at that fortress most of them were mages there were only two names on that list who were non- mages was Nate and Clarel. Alistair growled the idea of another man touching his Woodland Goddess. Alistair was happy that Nate was dead because if he was not, he was going to kill him and shock the whole fucken court how a Ferelden Dog Lord goes after other men who dare to touch his mate. Alistair felt Teagan's hand on his " your highness, please step back; you are drawing too much attention to yourself." Alistair looked down below him was Duncan, and he worded " I know who the fuck you are you used my mother," Duncan heard his mother's horse coming back he rode to his mother's horse as they made to the stables.

After the parade left. Alistair headed to his rooms after the doors where closed Alistair threw his crown across the room " Fuck who in the name of the Maker told my son I used his mother," Alistair thought about the last time he got to be with her one last time he closed his eyes and played back what happens before they took on the Archdemon how he took Willow by the hand and led her down the stairs and he told her how he was sorry about what was said after the Landsmeeting. Now Alistair thought back to that time, and the look Willow had in her eyes she did not believe him not one word, Alistair did not know about it back then but when Leliana told them to have make-up sex. Instead of being faithful to Willow after she died the first time his actions in the last twelve years approved to everyone who knew them as a couple he did use Willow and did not give two shits about his own son. Alistair dropped to his knees and started to cry because he turned out to be just like his own father. Alistair laid his head on the floor and began to sob because of his own actions. Alistair did not hear the door open, and Teagan was at his side. Teagan just let Alistair sob. Teagan was able to get Alistair off the floor and to the desk that was placed in his rooms. Alistair put his head in his hands he heard a glass of water being placed in front of him. Alistair looked up at Teagan " How long have you known about Willow?" Teagan sat down and sighed, " I heard rumors, but it was confirmed after she got back Redcliffe Castle from Alexius." Alistair leaned back in the chair and listen to Teagan the only thing he wanted to do was punch the man in front of him Alistair looked at Teagan " Why hide it from me ?" In Alistair's mind the next answer better be good Teagan knew Alistair was pissed Teagan leaned back in the chair" because Willow asked me not to, in her eyes you let all her hard work go up into a fireball that hurt her even after she saw you" Alistair bit down inside of his mouth and became pale it was Willow that was watching him fuck a cook in front of the Maker and everyone who was at that dinner party. Alistair leaned forward and took his thumb and placed it on the bridge of his nose and sighed and spoke out loud," that was why my fellow Wardens joined the Inquisition." Alistair just sighed and ran his hands threw his hair " I need to fix this now," and got up and headed to the doors Teagan grabbed Alistair by the wrist " there is more Alistair," he turned to his uncle " how can this get any worse than it already is?" Teagan pulled a letter from his coat " you need to read this," Alistair took the message and went over to his desk and sat down Alistair knew Willow skills in writing were not the greatest he could tell Leliana dictate it for Willow Alistair Reddit:

_Teagan _

_I want to thank you for not mentioning that welp, who I really was. I was glad the drugs worked the reason for this letter is because I have a friend who deals in Blood magic if the person allows it plus the new Keeper is also a blood mage so they have come up with a spell that will alter my memories. The reason why I am doing this because. In a few weeks with help from my clan, Duncan will learn who I am, and I don't want my child to learn the truth at that time his only living parent did not give two shits about his own blood he cares more about sex, spirits, and parties. Leliana told me the first year after I died at first Alistair did try to find our son, but as the months became a year he lost interest in trying to find him, Then Zev told me what happens before I came back it saddens me to know that Alistair really did not care about our son or me. _

_From what I have been told by my friend once the spell is cast, I will have only memories of his death. But the drawback is If I lay eyes on Alistair again the spell will be broken I hope is never see him again because I am so heartbroken about his actions over the last eleven years, I still can remember the long talks we used to have about my clan beliefs about if you take a partner it's for life even after death. Alistair told me what his own father did to him. For him to throw my own beliefs back in my face and turn into a man just like his own father, Make a baby and leave it to the four winds. So, this is the best course of action for everyone involved._

_As you human say Maker watch over you_

_Willow_

Alistair was mad before now. Now he was pissed off, one Willow drugged him, and the thing about the Blood Magic made his blood boil. Alistair stood up and took Willow's letter to the fireplace began to rip up the letter and threw into the fire. Alistair turned to Teagan and snarled, " I want to see Cullen right now." Teagan left after the doors were closed Alistair punched the wall the Empress could bill him later for the hole he just made in the wall with his fist. The more Alistair thought about it the madder he became he heard someone knocking on the door Alistair turned his head and spoke " Enter" Alistair heard Cullen speak " you wanted to see me your Highness" Alistair turned to Cullen and snarled " who in the fuck is the blood mage." Cullen sighed " let me guess you learned what Willow did," the next thing Cullen knew he was pinned into the wall by King Alistair, and he snarled " and you let it fucken happen," Cullen looked at Alistair " What in the name of the Maker could I do? I told her it would be a bad idea, but she did it for the sake of your son." Alistair let Cullen go " Then you are going to help me fix this, I want to talk to the person who did the spell," Cullen looked at the door and sighed " are you listening to Dorian? Get your ass in here," Alistair looked over at the door as it opened came in the mage that helped get his uncle's castle back. Alistair walked over to the desk and sat down and looked at Dorian " sit we need to have a long talk," Alistair sat in his chair and listen to Dorian talk about how the spell worked and side effects that happen after Nate died.

After they talked and they left Alistair leaned against the window and sighed and pulled out the chain he wore with Willow's ring on it he was going to get his forest goddess back. Dorian told him they had to take it slowly to break the spell because if they did it wrong, it would destroy Willow's mind, Alistair placed his head on the glass of the window and started to cry it just sunk in the reason why Willow went to such extremes to save their child from the truth. Alistair heard children under his window he looked up there was Aggie and Duncan playing the boy had really grown, and he started to fill out his tall frame, Alistair heard another voice behind him" At least he is a lot smarter than you." Alistair turned to have Morrigan leaning against the desk. He just sighed and walked over to the desk and sat down and looked at her" how pissed is my son at me right now?" Morrigan smiled " very," Alistair looked up at her " let me guess you did not discourage the lies that were told to him about me," Alistair looked up at her " so you are going to help me win back his mother's faith in humans and in me or you going to stand by once again." Morrigan got off the desk and started to head towards the doors she heard Alistair talked to her as she left" Did Nate sleep with my forest goddess?" Morrigan stopped with her hand on the nob and turned and smile" Yes he did more than once," Alistair felt his rage coming to the surface the idea of Nate sleeping with Willow he slammed his fist into the desk." That's going to change because I am going to reclaim her as mine once again and this time nothing is going to get between Willow and me."  
Alistair thought.

The night of the Ball Alistair slid down his mask and looked into the mirror in his bedroom he just sighed and spoke out loud " Tonight I am going to get back everything that was lost to me so long ago." Then he headed to the Ball Teagan already told him that Warden Command had made Willow Warden-Commander of Ferelden after his entrance then it was the Inquisitions turn. Alistair waited as everyone's names and titles were listed off the candles where lower then came out Willow at the top of the stairs she put Aggie down and bow at the Empress then Alistair heard the announcer speak" Now Presenting Willow Howe hero of the Fifth Blight, Commander of the Faithful, Hero of Adamant, accompany by her son Duncan Tamlen Howe and her daughter Agatha Leliana Howe, as Willow and the kids walked up to where Empress Celene stood Willow put Aggie on the floor again Aggie took her dress and did a curtsy with her dress and spoke clearly " it honor to meet you your grace" Celene nodded to Aggie " I have heard a great deal about you young lady," Celene turned to Duncan " Same goes to you young man sorry about the loss of your father," Duncan bow " Thank you your grace," as Celene was talking to Duncan Teagan heard a glass being crushed next to him Teagan happen to look at Alistair and under his mask he had turned red with rage, and he snarled " As soon as this crap is over…" Alistair started to move he felt Teagan hand on his shoulder "don't move right now Alistair," They both heard someone " Hey Alistair," they looked over to see Oghren in his formal wear. Oghren had his flask he went over to the banister and lean into and turned around and looked at Alistair " So what you think of their last name I think Howe sound so much better than Theirin," then took a drink the looked Alistair was giving him he wanted blood. Alistair sighed and walked over to Oghren and look down at his Forest Goddess as she talked to Celene, " Tonight that will change," after Willow was done talking to Celene she walked up to the stairs. As Willow started to mingle with the other guest, Alistair could not take his eyes off Willow the way she carried Aggie as the little girl slept on her mother shoulder a woman came to Willow and took Aggie from her and was sent to bed. But Duncan stays by his mother side. More than once, Willow just disappeared a little while later she would be back trying to fix her dress. Alistair already knew there was a plot in the works to kill Celene tonight.

As Willow came back Celine's cousin wanted to dance with Willow as the dance ended Alistair heard Willow being herself " We will see your grace," Alistair listened to another song start he put down his drink and grabbed Willow by the wrist " Lady Howe may I have this dance," Willow looked at the human " yes my lord" Alistair led Willow down to the dance floor as soon as the song started Alistair looked down at her " I heard about the loss of your husband my lady sorry for your loss," Willow sighed " it's all right my lord, it's been hard on the children, it's been hardest on Duncan because my husband and Duncan do not share the same blood, but he was more than happy to take over since his father died so long ago," Willow felt as the human grabbed her tighter Willow looked up " is something wrong, my lord?" Willow knew this human had kind eyes just like Alistair did and she could tell he was trying not to cry. Alistair looked down and smiled " you know I have a son about the same age as Duncan," Willow looked up " oh really? Is his mother here I would like to meet her my son need someone close to his own age. Being around adults all the time is not good for him," Alistair held Willow tighter than before and sighed " Sadly I broke her heart a long time ago and abandon my responsibilities to her and our child," Willow sighed " I am sorry my lord" Alistair looked down at Willow "I knew a Dalish in my youth don't you take only one partner for life even after death" Willow sighed " yes we do but sadly me and my late husband could not…." Willow bit inside of her lip and said to herself, " Creators why do I want to spill my guts out to this human," Willow heard the human " is something wrong, my lady." Willow looked up at him and smiled "I am sorry my lord for some reason I just want to tell you my whole life story," It was getting harder for Alistair not to pull off his mask and kiss Willow in front of everybody. But right now, could hurt her. Alistair heard Willow sighed " Well my lord, the song is almost over," Alistair did not want to let Willow go, but he had too. Willow and Alistair parted way she went up to the opposite staircase.

Alistair went the opposite direction and headed back to his spot on the wall. Alistair felt a dagger in his back then he heard Duncan sneering " Hello father," Alistair just sighed" let's take this outside were no one can see us we don't want to cause a scene for your mother," Alistair felt the dagger leave his back." Fine" Teagan just took a sip of wine he looked up as Alistair and Duncan walked by him Alistair shook his head no and worded " it's time for me and my son to have a long talk." They went out the front doors then out the main gate and out of ear shot of the other party guest, First thing Alistair did was take off his mask and turned to his son but Duncan was gone, Next thing Alistair had a dagger to his throat, "Stay the fuck away from my mother," Alistair elbow Duncan in the ribs which caused Duncan to back up and was out of breath which did not help Duncan's mood out he was double over. When Duncan looked up he wanted blood, Duncan had pulled another knife and came at his father. Duncan had every intent to end his father's life, Alistair dodge the knife and grabbed Duncan by the wrists and bent his wrist so he could drop the knife. Duncan backed up and sneered " Why can't you fuckin die and leave my mother alone, you done enough damage to my family," Duncan ripped the sleeves off his shirt because he was going to hit this jackass with some fire and started casting a fire spell which in cased his hands. Alistair had a few second before he would become a human torch he rolled away from the fire's path. Alistair was able to get behind a tree as Duncan let loose another fire spell. Alistair was behind the tree and was trying figuring out a templar ability that would not kill his son in the process, the first one that came to Alistair's mind was Holy Smite and he came from around the tree and raised his arms and prayed it would not hit Duncan. Duncan saw his opening and started to cast another spell as he got close to his father Duncan heard a loud boom and he was knocked back Duncan had lost his ability to cast a spell he just looked down at his hands. Next thing Duncan knew he was hit in the shoulder and was thrown over his father's back and into the ground face first with his father sitting on his back and he had a hold of his arm. Which pissed off Duncan more " BY THE CREATORS WHY CAN'T I FUCKEN KILL YOU…. USE MY MOTHER AND THROW HER AWAY AFTER YOU GOT YOUR ROCKS OFF! Alistair added more force to Duncan's head " I never used your mother I loved her with every fiber of my being I still do to this day," Duncan had enough strength in his neck he was able to lift his head " THAT IS THE BIGGEST LOAD OF BULLSHIT I HAVE EVER HEARD!" Alistair looked down at the back of his son's head he knew he had choose his words wisely. Alistair sighed " if I let you up can we talk man to man please," Duncan blew air out of his nose" Fine old man," Alistair got off his son's back and gave him some space Duncan sat up he looked over at his father " all right old man we are talking." Alistair pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh" Can you please call me Alistair not old man," For Duncan to call him dad was pushing it right now. Duncan crossed his arms over his chest " fine Alistair." Alistair sighed and spoke out loud " at least it's a start, ." Alistair looked over at Duncan "I know sorry can't fix the last eleven years Duncan but I swear to the Maker and his daughter I never met to hurt your mother, I didn't know about you until your mother was dying in my arms and If anyone would of told me about you being on the way this Ferelden heir would of shouted off the top of Frostback Mountain they could kiss his ass and show all Thedas my ass." A mental picture ran across Duncan's mind him doing that" the first thing that came out his mouth" I bet people would pay good money to see that," Alistair stood up " I don't know about that," Alistair came over and sat down next to his son. Alistair looked at Duncan" look I know I fucked up royally after I lost your mother but can we be friends then when you are ready please my son can I be your father and to Aggie I will never fail you again," Both looked up there was a crow in the tree crowing at them. Alistair looked up " see Morrigan we did not kill each other," the bird twisted its head and started to caw very loudly at them and flew away Duncan watched as the bird flew away Alistair heard his name" Why in the name of the Maker does Auntie hate you so much?" Alistair smiled "because more than once I told her since I was train as a Templar I was going fine a Circle and throw her overhand into the building and lock the dam doors." Duncan ran his hand through his hair " Yeah that would do the trick," Duncan watched as Alistair stood up "come on let's get you out of that shirt because, more and likely your other aunt knows about this," As father and son walked back to the Winter Palace sure enough there was Leliana she lower her head and sighed " By the Maker." And follow them to Alistair's rooms as the doors opened to see Teagan at the desk and the man let out a thankful sigh and stood up" By the Maker the men in this family," Alistair turned to Teagan "Duncan meet your so-called uncle Teagan," Teagan lowered his head " is that running joke ever going to die?" and came around the desk and took Duncan into a warm family hug " by the Maker you have grown." Teagan place his hand on Duncan's shoulder " come on lad there must be something your father owns you can wear," Duncan looked at Teagan " As long as I don't look like I need a royal wiper," and headed into Alistair's bedroom after Teagan and Duncan left Alistair turned to Leliana" why did you let Willow use blood magic ?" Leliana leaned into the door " because she wanted to forget you every time she closed her eyes the only thing she could see is you fucking half the kingdom , Willow did have some peace when Nate got involved. She never had the heart to tell him the truth which was he could do stuff to turn her on but she would always stop him because she knew that it was not you so that was second reason why she did it and you know the first reason why," Alistair lean into the desk and just sighed he looked up " Le I will make this up to her," they both heard the doors open out came Duncan and the first thing he said" by my mother's gods I do look like I need a royal wiper." Alistair came to his son " I feel the same way Duncan," as the group headed back to the party once again Willow was gone After Willow came back she step down to where Florianne was. After Willow exposed the truth about Gaspard and his sister trying to take the throne. Willow was out on the balcony. Alistair knew she had to be tired he could tell the way she held herself. He came out and stood next to her " Wow my lady you know how to stir shit up around here, I was about ready to get into a dress and show these pompous ass how we throw a party in Ferelden," Willow smiled" you know the whole time I was running around here and learning about these Orlesian and their very disturbing habits," Willow just sighed " would it be wrong for me to kiss you good sir," Alistair took Willow by the chin and smiled " No my lady". Alistair kissed Willow as the sun was coming up after their long kiss he took Willow by the hand and took her to his rooms after they got there Alistair closed the doors he turned around looked at the doors and closed his eyes and prayed to the Maker this would not kill Willow again he took off his mask and turned around and looked at her" Willow honey I am so sorry I hurt you," Willow's head started to hurt so bad as all the memories she had come back in one giant way Willow ripped off her mask even the ones she lost right before she died the first time, Willow's eyes rolled into the back of her head before she could hit the floor Alistair was there he picked her up as blood started to come out of her nose he started to scream for help. On cue Anders was in the room he wanted to lay Willow down on the floor Alistair was not going to have none of that Anders started to heal Willow in Alistair's arms. After Anders said it was ok to move her Alistair headed to his bedroom and stripped down to everyday wear, he stripped Willow out of her dress into one of his shirts and sat on the bed and just held Willow in his arms. By nightfall, Alistair laid Willow down on the bed and just held her in his arms as she slept as he fell asleep.

Willow woke up she popped her neck and sat up and got a good look around the room she saw threw the curtains Willow could tell it was dark outside, and the moon was setting and in a few hours before sunrise and a new day. Willow heard someone snoring she looked over to see Alistair. Willow remembered everything even the part when she could not see anything as she drifted off she heard Alistair screaming at her to stay with him. Willow got up and went over to the window and just sighed. The next thing Willow knew was she was in Alistair's arms. Willow felt it when Alistair placed his head on her shoulder" we need to talk," Willow sighed she knew this was coming because this was the talk that was supposed to happen almost thirteen years ago after she came to Denerim with his son in her arms, Alistair took Willow to a table pulled out a chair for her then another one for him. Alistair sighed and place his arms on the table and brought his hands together and looked over at Willow," Why did you keep your pregnancy from me? By the Maker Willow did you not trust me enough to tell me I was going to be a father," Willow sighed " I was hoping you would figure it out on your own, by the Creators Alistair up until we got to Denerim as Wynne would say we were joined at the hip," Alistair took both his thumbs and started rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed " How far where you at that point?" and looked at Willow, she turned red " I was almost to term by that point," In the back of Alistair' mind he remember on the way to Denerim him and his woodland goddess were to go hunting for the party oh they went hunting all right, but it was for each other. Alistair did the math in his head he looked over at Willow " I think I would of notice that you were at least 6 and half months along." Willow sighed first pointed at her ears then her face," Elves have a different physiology than humans a true blood elf like me we don't really start to show until right before the birth of the child city elves somewhere in their family tree there is a human or two. Alistair just sighed he understood that part, he stood up and went over to Willow's chair and grabbed the arms and sighed " If you were that close to your due date why did you leave the city in the first place?" Willow looked up into Alistair's eyes she knew he was mad Willow looked at Alistair" what I am about ready to tell you I never said anyone else because, your uncle Eamon happen to see me by myself he must of know by the way I walked I was with child he sent word he wanted to talk to me alone the first thing he asked who the father was I told him it was you, the next thing he said to me I was to leave the city because the future king did not need Elf-blood as the next heir," Alistair stood up he wanted to go and punch his dead uncle's ashes. But Alistair sighed, " Willow, I am also Elf -blood," Willow's eyes got big " what do you mean your half-elf?" Alistair lowered his head as he stood up looking at the wall " yes my mother was a circle mage and city elf," Willow stood up " well that explains why Duncan can use magic as well as he does." Alistair turned around and looked at Willow, " so why did Zev have to go with you and the others?" Alistair watched as Willow bit down on the inside of her lower lip and she turned red and started to speak" About Zev he happens to sneak into my room his excuse was he needed a sharping tool for his throwing daggers but we know how that horn-dog thinks," Willow started to play with her hair " he happens to see me naked right before we left the city, by that point I was out to here," and used her hands to show Alistair on her stomach how big she was at the time. Willow heard Alistair growled, " he saw you naked as a jaybird."

Before Willow could say anything, Alistair was out the door. Willow lowered her head and spoke out loud " you need to run Zev I think he is going to kill you," Alistair stormed throw the east end of the Winter Palace until he heard Zev flirting with one of the cooks in the kitchen Alistair stormed into the room and grabbed Zev by the collar and spoke as they left "Excuse us, ladies, me and my brother need to talk about boundaries," and dragged Zev to part of the castle that no one could get involved Zevran looked at Alistair after he was thrown into the wall" what did you fuck them already?" Zevran ducked as punch that was meant for his jaw, Alistair hit the wall instead Zevran got away from Alistair. " What has you bent out of shape Alistair?" Zevran happens to dodge another punch from Alistair. Alistair was able to get ahold of Zev " You saw her," and got a good left hook in Zev back up and wiped the blood from his lip" Saw who?" Alistair snarled, " My forest goddess," Zev smiled, " oh that! The way she looked when she was all the way out to here," and place his hand away from his stomach." She looked really hot I wanted to bend her over something and do naughty things to that sexy pregnant elf at the time." And dodged another punch from Alistair. Zev knew how to throw Alistair off his game, so he could not lay another hand on him. Zev smiled " I think women who are about ready to give birth is the sexiest thing I have ever seen and with Willow at the time she wore it so well," and blocked another punch from Alistair. The next thing Zev knew Alistair had ahold of both of his wrists and pushed him into the wall again. Zevran watched as Alistair lower his head" I thought we were at least comrades how many times did we see each other before you guys left so Willow could give birth to my son, You could of dropped me a hint about it or pulled me off to the side and tell me, I had to learn I was a father as the woman I loved died in my arms, the first time " Alistair felt a soft hand on his shoulder he turned his head to see Willow standing there." Alistair, it's all in the past." Alistair let Zev go and grabbed Willow into an extra crushing hug as they fell to the ground" Ar lath ma, vhenan I failed you and our son," Willow notice the staff of the Winter Palace stopped working and was staring " Come on Alistair Aggie wants to meet you."

Alistair stood up and nodded his head and headed back to his rooms, There stood Aggie and Duncan the minute Alistair saw Aggie in Duncan's arms he fell in love with the little girl Duncan put Aggie on the floor she did a curtsy and lower her head" It's nice to meet your highness," Alistair bent down and looked at the little girl in the face "please Aggie call me Alistair," he smiled at her " you know" and pointed to Duncan " I am an old man, so I want to be your old man too?" Aggie looked up at Duncan " you picked a fight with your daddy you were wrong, and he is not worthless pieces of Deepstalker shit," Willow bent and looked at Aggie " what is this about a fight?" Aggie nodded her head, " Duncan told me him and his worthless father…." Willow stood up she looked at the door she sighed hard from behind she heard "Oh shit son I think we need to run because…" that is the only thing Alistair could get out Willow walked over both them and smiled" and when did the two of you went blow to blow ," Alistair scratched the back of his head and smiled " the night of the ball," Willow heard" if she starts to talk in Elven we are in to deep shit," Willow stood up on her toes and grabbed both Alistair ear and Duncan ear and started to pull them to Alistair bedroom she snarled" Asha'bellanar Jukkete Haaku Nuuta" as they were dragged into the other room Alistair looked over at Duncan " I think we have pissed off your mother for her to invoke Flemeth and with some other colorful words from the Elvan language I know we are in deep." And let go of their ears Willow slammed the doors shut, she looked up both them" tell me what in the fuck were the two of you thinking here all fucken places. Duncan went over to his mother, " Mom look…" Willow looked up at her son Duncan started to step back "Dad, I think you need to handle this. I never have seen her this mad before." Alistair turned and looked at Duncan" Thanks son", and looked down at Willow" Will it was settle without anyone being hurt too bad," Willow stepped back and grabbed the handles of the double doors and opened enough for her to get throw as Willow slammed the doors shut behind her and screamed at the door " EITHER OF YOU ARE NOT ALLOW OUT UNTIL THE TWO OF YOU ACT LIKE YOU HAVE SONE SENCE BY THE CREATORS THE TWO OF YOU ARE MOST HARD HEADED MEN I HAVE EVER MET IN MY LIFE," On the other side of the door Alistair heard the lock click closed. Alistair turned to Duncan and sighed " here is the first lesson of many how to deal with spitfire women," Alistair sat down on the bed and looked at Duncan" take this to heart son never, ever piss off your mother to the point she cussing us out in Elvan" Duncan looked over at his father "point taken" father and son sat in low lightroom. Duncan looked at his father he had noticed that Alistair's eyes were almost glowing in the low light Duncan spoke: " do all Wardens eyes change color in low light?" Alistair turned to him "huh yes they do we also can see in the dark too," Duncan stood up "pops cheated" Duncan told his father the night then they play hide and seek rogue style. Alistair just sat on the bed and listen to Duncan talk about that how every time he thought he had good place to hide Zev or Nate would find him easy and his tag with a dart filled with red powder. Alistair sat there and smiled the whole time. After Duncan told the story, he heard his name, he turned to Alistair," Did Nate treat your mother good?" Duncan nodded his head, yes.

As hours rolled by Alistair started to meditate what broke Alistair's concentration was Duncan was asleep on the bed Alistair got up watched his son sleep for a few minutes. Alistair grabbed two chairs, fell asleep sitting up. Alistair heard the lock give, Alistair had to blink because he had to change his eye color back to normal. Teagan opened the doors he had Aggie with him, Aggie jumped on the bed and woke her brother up Teagan turned to Alistair " Alistair Willow wants to talk to you in her rooms the kids will stay in here plus I was told by their mother they need to learn some Ferelden history from a person from there." Alistair got up and headed the northeast ended of the Winter Palace pass all the rooms in that hall until he got to end of the hall there was Willow's room. Alistair knocked, but he got no answer he pulled the handle it was un-lock he walked into the sitting room Willow's bedroom door was ajar she stripped the red out of her hair, and she was in her night gown was nothing but a shift she was on the balcony and singing "_Mir Da'len Somniao Elgara vallas, da'len Melava somniar Mala taren aravas Ara ma'desen melar Iras ma ghilas, da'len Ara ma'nedan ashir Dirthara lothlenan'as Bal emma mala dir Tel'enfenim, da'len Irassal ma ghilas Ma garas mir renan Ara ma'athlan vhenas Ara ma'athlan vhenas,_ " Alistair had forgotten how beautiful Willow's singing voice was he lean against the wall and listen to her sing as the song ended he came over and placed his head on her shoulder and placed his hand on her stomach and kissed her cheek" Maker I forgot you could sing," Willow leans into Alistair and just smiled " you say that because you know I could kill you easily," Alistair picked up Willow and carried her to the bed and started to kiss her genuinely he began to run his hands up her night gown and pull with smooth over her head. Alistair sighed she even smelled the same as before and the sound that Willow was making he wanted her more.

Then Alistair felt Willow's arms pushing him up. Willow sat up and sighed Alistair sat up and started to kissed her skin " why did you stop me, Wil?" Willow placed her hand on his face and pushed him gently away and sighed " I am still in mourning over Nate but since we did not have a wedding night by Elven law I can take another partner since we could not consummate our marriage," Willow got her nightgown back on and looked at Alistair " since you could not honor our relationship you have to prove to me that you can be trusted before I sleep with you again," Alistair lower his head after Willow's death he did spend time with her clan he just nodded his head understanding he learned when if one loses their partner in death if the partner that lived betray their partner that died. The person who died first can curse the other to wonder in pure darkness for all eternity. What broke Alistair's thinking process was a gentle hand on his face. Alistair turned his head he had Willow looking at him. Alistair grabbed Willow in a tight hug" Wil honey I am so sorry I did this to us," Alistair heard Willow as he held her " and there is another reason Al you could have picked up anything from the many, many women you have fucked over the years so I don't want to get anything that you could have picked up on the way." Willow felt as Alistair held her tighter, and he just sighed, " I understand Wil." Alistair broke from Willow and pulled out the chain he was wearing and broke it. And grabbed Willow's hand and placed her ring back on her finger, and kissed it " You have my word Willow I will be loyalty to you from this point on," Willow got up and went over to the table and made them two drinks for them as she climbed back on the bed Alistair remember the last time Willow gave him anything he was drugged. Alistair took the glass and started to smell it with Willow giggling at him. Alistair heard Wil" sorry Al not this time it's only water," Alistair drank it after the cold water was down his throat he waited he could listen to Willow " Creators you are a little bit paranoid aren't you." Willow took the cup away from Alistair and place it back on the table that was close to the bed" See Al no drugs were used," Willow lay down, and Alistair laid down behind her, she felt it when Alistair picked her up in his arms and held her all night.

A few days later everyone left the Winter Palace as The Inquisition went one way and Alistair and his entourage went the other way. It took almost two hours before anybody could leave because every time Willow would turn her horse to head back to Skyhold she heard a horse it was coming back to her it was Alistair for another round of good-bye kisses by the end of the second hour Teagan and Leliana got involved Le pulled Willow towards Skyhold and Teagan pulled Alistair in the opposite direction. As everyone went back home, the Wardens went with Alistair back to Denerim the main reason why was because Alistair did not want Zevran near his forest goddess again.

As the weeks rolled along, wherever Willow was, she would a get a message it was from Leliana and a long letter from Alistair they were not short, and Alistair would tell Willow everything that happens that day. Willow sighed and set word back to Leliana to just leave them on her desk.

When Willow and her team made to The Emprise Du Lion, it was just cold the next morning. Willow woke to see snow everywhere she just sighed " the Gods really hate me" and went to work a few days later Leliana sent her an urgent letter saying Blackwall went missing. Willow sighed her and her team rode hardback to Skyhold as soon as she got back there was one of Leliana's people waiting in the barn. Willow pinched the bridge of her nose and looked at the man "Where did he go?" the spy looked at Willow " the reports we have gotten was he is in Val Royeaux," Willow climbed back on her horse and head to the city it was raining. Willow always thought hangings were vulgar. Willow just sighed after the truth came out that Blackwall's real name was Tom Rainer he was put in chains led to a waiting cell. Willow walked down the row of cells to where the man was, and he gave her the speech why she should just leave him there to meet the hangman. As Willow left the jail, she just turned to Cullen," get him out of there."

Willow watched as Blackwall was brought back in chains she already sent word to her fellow Wardens, and they were on the way since it was Willow first command as Commander of the Grey. Blackwall was brought before her. Willow looked down at him from her chair "you can atone for your crimes you are to become a Warden," Few days later Willow was looking into her mirror she was in her ceremonial robes a of Commander of the Grey she just sighed and spoke out loud" Why it can't be done the same way it was done when I became a Warden" she had large hands come from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist " Because love we are kinda at peacetime," Willow leans into Alistair" well let us get it done." Blackwall was asleep in his bed he was dragged out of bed by several men in robes and the hoods hid their faces " It's time to become a real Warden," To Blackwall the man sound a lot like Zevran as the men carried Blackwall in to Skyhold he was stripped out of his normal clothes and he was given a simple tunic and pants there stood another man covered head to toe in a robe he did not speak but made sure that Blackwall was healthy enough to go through the joining the man gave him a checkup must be a mage because his hands had turn green and started to glow, The man stood up and spoke in hushed tones to another man who happens be the same size as a dwarf the shorter person nodded his head and headed into the main hall. Blackwall was picked up and carried to the main hall the colors inside the keep had been changed to the colors of the Grey Wardens. As Blackwall was brought forward, there stood two people the taller person threw back his hood, it was King Alistair. Blackwall was speechless there stood the king in robes of a Warden. Blackwall heard his given name for the first time in ages." Rainer, it's time to become a real Warden as Wil.." Alistair felt a jabbed to the ribs from Willow" Sorry Commander." He turned back to Rainer " I mean from the Inquisitor," Alistair turned and grabbed the joining cup from the throne as Alistair turned back he heard a loud clank as everyone's sword or battle-ax hit the floor with a loud tap he walked down to Rainer's level and spoke the oath of the Grey Wardens "_**Join us, brothers and sisters,,. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you."**_ then Alistair heard another tap of weapons hitting the floor. Alistair gave Rainer the cup. Rainer took the cup and drank it. Willow watched as Rainer's eyes became white as they rolled into the back of his head and he hit the floor. Willow pulled her hood back and sighed " Anders make sure he lived through it," Anders bent down and started cast a spell over Rainer as soon as the mage got close to Rainer he started to wake up. Willow bent down and smiled at Rainer " You found us," Willow helped Rainer stand he was in shock as everyone pulled their hood back some Wardens were from the Orlesian branch that he had seen around Skyhold lately but what shocked him was Anders, Oghren and Zevran in Warden robes and the biggest shock was Willow in her Commander Ceremonial Robes. Rainer steps back took to a knee and tapped his chest " Commander," Willow just sighed "get up" Willow heard Oghren behind her " Now boss." Willow turned to him " yes," at the top of his lungs Oghren screamed, " let the drinking began," Rainer was carried to the tavern. Willow was glad that she made sure that Skyhold had enough alcohol for the after joining party she found a corner and sipped on her drink as she watched as her fellow wardens started to get shit face even Bull got involved so by 3 am everyone was trashed even Alistair. Willow sighed she had a good buzz going on she headed back to her rooms she was in someone's arms it was Alistair " Maker woman where are you going without me," Willow sighed" bed" Alistair moved Willow's hair away from her neck started to kiss her neck as he did Alistair spoke "Maker I have missed you, my forest goddess,." What Alistair was doing it was really turning her on next thing Willow knew she was pinned to a wall with Alistair kissing her hard. Then the kissing just stopped Alistair had taken Willow by her wrist and went the back way up to her rooms. Since the kids were in Denerim with Teagan. As soon as Willow's bedroom door was closed Alistair was on her again just kissing her and touching her. Alistair heard Willow " Al let's take this to the bed," Alistair did not waste any time he picked up Willow and carried her to the bed laid her down on the bed and started to kiss Willow harder and ran his hands up her shirt was touching her and the sounds she was making drove him to rip open Willow's shirt with buttons falling everywhere he pulled down her breast band and started to chew one as he needed the other one. That's when he saw that Willow had gotten a small tattoo it was the symbol of the Grey Wardens it was on the front part of her shoulder. Alistair smiled down at Willow and kissed it loving, which made Willow moan louder. Alistair sat up on Willow's lap and took off his shirt to feel her skin against his chest he made Willow sit up and pulled her hair out of the ponytail it fell around her shoulders. Alistair leans back to make sure she was there, he knew it was real when she touched his face and smiled" I think you are into much clothing," Alistair got off the bed and stripped down to his small so did Willow. Alistair felt Willow's hands come around his waist as she reached down into his smalls and started to play with the already hard cock he just hissed " Maker, I have missed this the most love." As Willow played with, it was getting hard for him not to cum inside of Willow's hand. Alistair was at his limit he pulled her hand out and turned around and bent down and started to kiss Willow again and pushed her on to the bed and got on top of her and started to kiss her again he felt as Willow pulled down his smalls after his smalls where gone he re-turned the favor by pulling Willow's off her. After they were out all of their clothes Alistair started to kiss Willow again she wrapped her arms around his neck he looked down at Willow she just smiled" Well, what are you waiting for." Alistair adjusted himself and slid into Willow's opening he stopped because somehow she was a maiden again he stopped to pull himself out. Willow locked her legs around Alistair's middle and hissed " get it over with Al," Alistair closed his eyes and pulled back and slammed into the barrier Willow screamed from the pain Alistair wanted to stop, but Willow reached up and pulled his face to hers and kissed him. After the pain, Willow had forgotten what it felt like to have Alistair on top of her sliding in and out her body. Willow just closed her eyes and let the passion take over. Alistair hissed as Willow's nails ran down his back. Under him Alistair's forest goddess was moaning, and when he felt Willow's juices wash over him Alistair could not control it anymore he picked up his speed Alistair knew he was close he grabbed Willow by the face" Wil look at me please" she looked up Alistair he smiled down at her then he moved her neck to the side and started to bite down into her skin he could smell the forest. Alistair ran his hands down her sides and grabbed her hips so he could get a better angle and make Willow moan louder, right before he came at the top of his lungs Alistair screamed " Maker I love you Willow," After he came Alistair looked down at Willow and kissed her lips after they both came down . Alistair got off Willow and just held her in his arms. Willow had fallen asleep in Alistair's arms he just held her at that point he made up his mind since he was Elf-blood and was the king he was going to make Willow his queen and stab anybody who said differently.

Willow woke with the sun coming up she sat up and stretched out her arms above her head. Willow looked to see Alistair on his back snoring. Willow sat up and sighed the next thing she knew Alistair sat up. and kissed her bare shoulder "love it's too early for anybody beside as you can hear the party is going," Willow turned her head and smiled " as you wish my lord." The next thing she knew Alistair was on top of her again and they made love again. Later that day while Willow slept Alistair got up and got dress and headed to where Leliana was feeding her birds Alistair lean into the wall and looked at Leliana's back she knew Alistair was behind her she turned and looked at him Alistair's crossed his arms and spoke " me and Wil are back together in mind, body, and soul. When I get her pregnant again, I want to be told because this time I am going to be there the whole-time hell, I will even hold her hair as she goes through the morning sickness stage." Leliana smiled " that won't happen right now because before Merrill left, she gave Willow 6 months' worth of birth control ." Alistair smile " how long has she been taken it?" Leliana smiled, " I would say about two and a half months." Alistair gave Leliana a wicked smiled he knew that Le was going to be the next Divine he smiled at her " By the way Le or your grace I am going to need your help." Le lowered her head, " what Alistair." Alistair walked up to her and dropped to one knee " I want to make Willow my queen and the kids my heirs," Alistair heard Leliana crossed her arms" When do you want to do this, your highness?' Alistair stood up" in about 6 months." Alistair heard Willow in the library below his feet he headed down to the lower level of the tower as he walked down the stairs he saw Willow was in a dress it was the same color as the one he got to say good-bye to her one last time. Alistair made a fist was about ready to punch the wall because he did not want to wake up from this dream he closed his eyes tight and spoke out loud " please don't let this be a dream." He felt a small hand on his cheek Alistair opened his eyes to Willow looking at him "are you ok Al" Alistair grabbed Willow into a rib crushing hug." I am ok now love." A few days later Alistair left and headed back to Denerim before he left he told Willow the kids would be staying with him until the crap with Corypheus was over with.

A few months later Alistair was given a report from Leliana saying that Corypheus was dead Alistair lean back on his throne then he stood up and looked at the lords and ladies of the court and spoke "it's time for me to take a queen I have chosen my bride and if you don't like it there is the door," and pointed at the throne doors Alistair smiled at the crowd " I choose Willow the Inquisitor," the whole room gasped at the announcement. One of the lords steps forwards to protest the marriage between the king and a Dalish elf he snarled" damn knife ears" softly then he felt cold steel against his neck he turned his eyes to see the young man that has been at court the last few months for being thirteen the boy was tall he sneered at the lord " what did you call my mother?" Alistair looked over to see Duncan had a dagger to a man's throat Alistair sighed he didn't plan for the court to find out about his son this way, but the jackass probably said something about Willow Alistair pinched the bridge of his nose then looked at his son" Duncan what did you hear son?" Which the court made a louder gasped than before Alistair looked down at the crowd and smiled " that's right to meet Prince Duncan Tamlen Theirin, my son and heir." For a while, Duncan was calling him dad this time was no better Alistair heard " DAD!" As Duncan came forward with the lord still at knifepoint as Duncan let the man go, the lord fell to the floor. Duncan looked up at his father " really mom is going to be pis…." Duncan stopped because he had a sudden taste of a bar of soap in his mouth he looked up at his father he had a cheeky grin on his face Duncan sighed " mom is going to be angry at you because you're supposed to wait until she got here." Alistair walked down to them and placed his hand on Duncan's shoulder and looked at the lord on the floor. Then he just smiled at the man on the floor" one thing about Dalish elves they have excellent hearing that's is one of his mother's traits he has inherited ." Alistair turned to Duncan, " all right, my son, what did he say about your mother?" Alistair heard Duncan say it" he called her a knife ear," Alistair grabbed the lord off the floor and picked him up by the front of his shirt and made sure the lord was looking him in the face, and Alistair snarled" Can you repeat that again your pompous jackass," Alistair drew back to punch the man in the face but the punch did not make contact because it was stopped by an armor gloved hand Alistair looked over to see Willow in her Inquisitor armor she just sighed and said out loud" Really I been getting blame all this time for our son's lousy temper clearly he gets it from you." Willow looked at the man that Alistair had ahold of. The Lord heard the inquisitor talking to the king like he was a child " Alistair dear put the human down nic…" before she could get out the rest of her sentence out Alistair dropped the man, so he landed on his ass. The lord had a hand to help him get off the floor he took Willow's hand. After the man was off the floor, the lord watched as Inquisitor pulled off her helmet and looked the king and his son Willow was angry. Father and son looked at the floor then at Willow and spoke together "sorry."

Later that night Alistair just got done in the royal bathhouse he came back to his apartment as he headed to his bedroom he checked on both the kids Aggie was curled up with the stuff griffin that was a big as her. Alistair quietly walked into her room and re-covered Aggie. The next bedroom was Duncan's room once again he was not in bed, Alistair walked out to his son's balcony Duncan was leaning against the wall and had one of his legs hanging over the edge of the terrace he had stolen a block of cheese from the kitchen and was eating it off his dagger Alistair hopped up and was sitting on the side and placed both his legs over the edge and pulled out his own knife and cut a large chunk of the wheel. Alistair heard," Dad, what is the problem with the pureblood humans why are they so cruel? Mom saved this country twice the first time she gave her life to do so and this time she did not die but she gave up her time and energy to do so I know more than once I saw her crying because she could not spend time with Aggie and me," Alistair sighed looked over at his son "your mother has always been that way she sees someone in need she will stop and help them." Alistair looked at Duncan and sighed, "Son since you are old enough and I fucked up badly the first-time tomorrow night I am going to ask your mother to marry me. I know she is wearing her promise ring again, but I want to have a service, and I want to make her my queen," Duncan smiled" If you can get her to stop for five minutes to ask her from what I been told before I came into the picture you guys were always on the go. But somewhere on the way, you guys had enough time to make me so…. Duncan heard his father interrupt him, " whoa! Duncan, I know you are too young to know anything about this subject who in the name of the Maker have you been hanging around with to learn anything about this topic we are heading into." Alistair could tell Duncan just added some grey hair to his head Alistair heard Duncan " I been around some interesting people in the last couple of years so yes I do know what sex is and how babies are made" Duncan gave his father a wicked smile" Alistair could tell Duncan just added more grey hair to his head Duncan hopped off the edge of the balcony and placed his hand on his father's shoulder and spoke "don't worry old man I am going to wait until I find the right one, Night dad," Alistair sighed and left Duncan's room's and headed to his own as he headed into his bedroom where he heard Willow singing to herself. Willow stopped when she heard the door opened there was Alistair he just sat down on the bed and sighing "parenting! our son knows about sex man I am not ready for our son to know about the birds and bees I wish Wynne were here," Willow sat down next to Alistair " I see the sex talk has caused you to have some grey hair dear." Which causes Alistair to stand up and grab a hand mirror and he started to look for any signs of grey hair in his strawberry blonde hair with Willow on the bed laughing her ass off. That night Alistair just held Willow in his arms. The next day at the feast to welcome the Inquisition to Denerim. Alistair stood up from his throne and took Willow by the hand and led her to the center of the room and dropped down to one knee" Willow, will you marry me?" Willow nodded her head in agreement. Alistair stood up and kissed her.

The next few months flew by, Alistair woke to find himself alone. Alistair shot-up out of bed and felt a simple note under his hand it was a note written by Willow in her own hand _Gone to find some peace if you want to come to meet me where you gave me my rose,: _Alistair knew where that was he came up with a idea he ran to Duncan's room and pulled the teen up by his collar and dragged him to his chambers as Alistair changed into his armor Teagan was there he turned to his uncle " Uncle since he is my heir now Duncan need some practice on how to run the country so I trust you to make sure everything goes smoothly" as the three of them walked to the stables Duncan was trying to tell his father he was not ready for this Alistair climbed on to his horse and looked down at his son and smiled" yes you are," Alistair whistled then out came his and Willow's mabari's came out from nowhere. Alistair looked down from his horse "find her ." and rode out of the capital.

Willow was leaning against her bedroll the last few days had been good for her. It had been ages since she walked barefoot among the forest with just sounds of nature around her she got up and headed to the waterfall she stripped out of her elven outfit and jumped into the water it felt so good Willow climbed under the waterfall and let the cold water run down her body, Willow smiled she knew that she was not alone anymore next thing Willow knew she was in strong arms Alistair was kissing Willow's bare shoulder and spoke in her ear " found you, my woodland goddess," Willow turned to find that Alistair was still in his clothes and he was soaked to the bone Willow sighed and looked up at him" did you do this on purpose?" Alistair wrapped his arms around Willow "yes I did for the next few days I don't want anything between us it gives me a reason to make love to you more. With Willow help, Alistair was able to get out of the water and stripped down to his smalls. Alistair watched as his woodland goddess was naked and hanging his wet clothes on a low branch.

Alistair walked over to her and started to kiss Willow's neck as Willow lean back into Alistair he turned her around and started to kiss her hard as they kissed each other they made it to her bedroll she sat down on it as Willow pulled Alistair to her it did not take long before Alistair was buried in Willow soft womanhood since there was no one around Willow started to moan so loud the noise she was making it hard not for Alistair to add his voice to her " Maker woman," as he began to slam into Willow harder he went deeper inside of her as Willow's nails ran down his back Alistair felt as Willow's walls around him started to tighten around his cock, and he grabbed her hips and started to go faster until Willow could moan out one word at time " Al.. take me.. harder…. More quickly. . Willow felt it as Alistair started to bite down on her neck which made her cum hard after as she was coming down she felt as Alistair laid his head on her shoulder as he went faster until he lifted his head up and kissed Willow hard she looked up Alistair did not say anything but his face told her everything he just came so hard he could not speak. Willow reached up and kissed him. Alistair laid his head down on Willow's chest started to fall asleep on top of Willow after he had gone to sleep. Willow was able to get out from under Alistair she got up and got re-dress and went hunting for dinner.

Alistair woke when he could smell roasted rabbit it was well after dark he sat up Willow was leaning against a log and looking up at the stars, looked over to see that his pants were dry he got up and re-dress and grabbed himself and Willow roasted rabbits after he sat down next to Willow she lean into him she just sighed " I wish we could stay like this," Alistair smiled and took her into his arms. That night Alistair woke to have Willow sitting on his chest and she was running her nails down his chest when she smiled at him and started to kiss him hard it did not take long before he and Willow were making love again. A few days later they headed back to Denerim.

A couple months later Alistair was in back in royal wear today was the day he was going to marry Willow he looked at Duncan that was behind him the boy had a look of concern on his face" I was not going to tell you until after the service was over." Alistair turned to his son" what is going on son," Duncan looked at the floor " the last couple of weeks mom has been getting sick every day," Alistair step back then it hit him in the face he was going to be a father again he looked over at Duncan " where is your mother right now," the young man looked at his father " in your guys room getting ready for the services," Alistair ran pass his son and down the hall to their bedroom to were Divine Victoria and Morrigan were standing watch Leliana looked over at Morrigan "I guess I don't need to tell him because from the look on his face he already knows," Alistair pushed the doors open the room was dark but he could hear Willow in the corner bent over a clean chamber pot puking. Alistair was glad it was dark he could not help but smiled he went over to Willow and just held on to her hair as case of morning sickness ended. Willow felt as Alistair took her into his arms " my love I guess we are going to have another baby," Alistair heard Willow in the dark sigh Willow took a quick nap in Alistair's arms later that day after the wedding service. That night Alistair placed a crown on Willow's head.

Seven months later Willow was wondering around Vigil's Keep she could not sleep because Alistair left Duncan in charge so he could get more practice in being a good king, a couple days ago Willow was at her desk working on some paperwork happen to look up there was Alistair he was out of breath he slid down the door. Willow stood up slowly because she was in the last trimester she waddled over to were her husband was and she looked down at him " What in the name of the gods are you doing here?" Alistair stood up touched Willow swollen belly. " Zev sent me a bird and told me you are caring twins," Willow step back and bit the inside of her lip she looked up at Alistair " he was right Anders confirmed it last week," Alistair paused and looked down at Willow " really?" and bent down and kissed her since then Alistair became Willow shadow today was no different Willow wanted some breathing room she looked out the window she could hear the snow storm that was raging outside she leaned against the wall she could not believe it she was carrying twins no one in her clan ever had twins but she had thrown the rule book out the window years ago. Willow let out a sigh then the pain started to the point she dropped to her knees and screamed for help the next thing Willow knew she was getting help off the floor and helped to a room where Anders set a birthing area up Anders came into the room and touched her stomach and cast magic down her body he looked Willow in the face " Commander it's time." Anders turned to one of the men that brought the Commander in "go get Alistair he is about ready to become a father again." the man ran to the Commander's bedroom and started to knock which woke Alistair he went to the door he yawned " The keep better be under attacked because Will needs to rest." The man looked at Alistair "it's time sir." Alistair leaned into the door being half asleep and yawns " that's nice" and closed the door and climbed back into bed with Willow he reached over to grab her and she was gone. Alistair shot up he looked over at the door " it's time" Alistair opened the bedroom door while still trying to get dress at the same time and ran down the hall and listen to the screams as Willow was in labor he made it to the room and threw open the door Anders looked over at Alistair shouted " close that dam door," Alistair did what he was told to do and went over to the table kissed Willow on the head and just held on to her hand as she started to cus him out because it was his fault she was like this again. Alistair just held on to Willow's hand. Then Alistair heard his child as they came into this world screaming he heard Anders" it's a girl" within five minutes he heard his other child come into the world once again he heard Anders" another girl" Alistair stood up and watched as a female Warden cleaned up his girls one of the babies turned her head her ears had small points to them he looked over at his other daughter had small pointed ears. Willow was carried back to bed after Anders healed her.

Willow woke to Alistair sitting on the bed he was holding both of his girls he turned to her and smiled " I want them to have elven names Willow held on to one of the girls she smiled down at the little girl her name will be Alaesa and she looked over to the other little girl Amaryll that was in her father's arms will be her name." Alistair just smiled both the his girls names started with A.

**Prologue**

Ferelden had peace for 19 years after the twins were born until it was old warriors to find their own peace.

Duncan was at one of the Aravel since he was grown he was now in his late- twenties he happen to hear a horse coming he looked over to see his sister Aggie she was out of breath the way she looked at him he knew what was going on it was time for his dad to take one more trip to the deeproads and to his death. Duncan just nodded his head and got on his horse. Brother and sister rode hard to get to Denerim as the sun was coming up they made it to the castle. As they pushed to doors open and walked into the throne room to see their sisters Alaesa and Amaryll they were pacing back and forth in front of the thrones Alaesa turned to her older brother " By the maker please talk to mom because she wants to go with him and meet the same fate as dad." Duncan just sighed headed to his parents' rooms the room was dark but as the sun was coming up but he could see that his father was on the bed he had gotten worst since the last time he came home he could tell the taint was eating his father away the once strong man he once knew he did not look the same he had sores all over his face and he had lost most of his hair a few years ago Duncan had to watch as Uncle Zev, Uncle Oghren and Anders walked into the deeproads and never came back because it was their time now he has to watch as his father take the same trip. Duncan heard his father sit up on the bed and start to scream because the dark spawn nightmares were getting worst. Duncan watched as his mother ran into the room and held him. Willow just held on to Alistair because the nightmares were getting worst she reach over to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of a potion to help Alistair feel better as the tonic ran down his throat the sores faded and somehow his hair grew back but it was not as thick as it was. The couple looked to see their oldest. Willow laid Alistair back down and took Duncan by the hand and led him out of the room" thank the Creators you made it here back in time Duncan" and gave him a scroll Duncan opened it had one sentence: you are king my son :after he read it Willow reached up and touched Duncan's face and gave him a sad smiled and spoke" since we will be leaving tonight he wanted to make sure everything was in order so you can take the throne with no problem" Duncan reached down took his mother's hand " why do you have to go?" Willow just smiled and pulled the sleeve of her dress up her arm had turned ash white and the sores started to show up. " it's our time," Later that night the children watched as their parents rode off" to paid the price of being a Wardens" Few days later Duncan was crowned King after his coronation there was two letters on the desk one was from the King of Orzammar given his condolences on the death of his parents the other one had his name on it he opened it and read it.

_Duncan_

_My son your mother died last night in a fight with an Ogre and we found what was left of the others yesterday. I know soon it will be my turn, to go so before I meet the same fate as your mother. You will get a package soon it will have your mother's daggers and her ring in it. _

_Is last lesson I will teach you my son when you do find love never let it go, watch over your sisters, be good and just king and never ever let any pure blood human talk down to you_

_Love you _

_Dad_

Duncan sat down and spoke out loud " you have my word dad"

The End


End file.
